


Holographic Heart

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [25]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Heart broken, One Word Prompts, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Drabble: The Doc is heart sick.





	Holographic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 30: Word Prompt: Pining 
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment :-)

"You are not listening to me. My heart is broken, I cannot continue to function," the Doctor moaned in sickbay. Recently he had been poking around with his subroutines and made a real mess of his holographic matrix for Harry to fix. 

"Believe me Doc, I've been there. Once I untangle these commands you have entered, you should be feeling much better," Harry explained working feverishly at the controls. 

"I don't want to feel better. A broken heart is to be expected when the love of your life does not return your affections. To love and lose is better than no love at all," the doctor swooned dropping into a chair at his desk. Maybe Harry would look over his performance protocols as well. The Doc was being a bit dramatic. But the young ensign was curious to know who the Doctor was pining over. What poor woman had caught the Doc's photonic eye? 

The chirp of his com badge interrupted his train of thought. "Janeway to Mr. Kim what is your status?"

"I'm almost done Captain. The Doctor should be back to normal in a few minutes," he answered. 

"Excellent, once you are done in sickbay. Head to engineering to help B'Elanna reconfigure the new plasma relays we picked up."

"Aye, Captain. Kim out," he slapped his com badge. It would appear that the Doctor's mystery woman would have to remain a mystery for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me joy! Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
